User blog:The Woolly Howl/Main Page Portal
I've just finished watching HTTYD 3 today and I feel that a chunk of my childhood has been ripped away ;-; But anyways, it's great to be back! While I probably won't be nearly as active as I once once, I'd definitely be editing more! While the issue I'll be addressing isn't exactly urgent, I do hope to be able to get responses for this by the time HTTYD 3 is done showing in the cinemas so that more users can navigate better. As you'd probably be aware of, we have a portal like this on the main page (It was an absolute pain to create): Right now, the problem with this is that there are a lot of un-updated information for the franchise in-universe information, ie. Characters (both dragon and human), Dragon Species, Objects and Locations. Do look through the content in those categories before contributing to this discussion! With the airing of HTTYD 3 and the overwhelming amounts of media that the franchise has, the content we have is becoming increasingly messy and I was hoping that we could decide on a new set of articles to include on the portal. I have 2 options for this: Option A This is essentially what we've been doing for with the portal for the past year or so. I can only include a maximum of 16 icons due to spacial issues. As such, we have narrowed them down to 16 different articles around all the different movies, shorts and TV series. *'Pros:' It's a lot simpler and neater. Not much navigating is required to find significant articles. *'Cons:' There are many, many characters that are of similar or even greater importance, but have been disregarded due to the media type they are in. For example, throughout the RTTE series, characters like Gustav and Spitelout have had longer airtime and arguably even more pertinence as compared to Drago. But because of the fact that Drago is from the movie series, the main face of the franchise, we could not include them. Option B What I'd suggest is, to split the category up into even more sub-pages based on the media type. For example, under Human characters, we can have characters for HTTYD, which will include the gang, Stoick Gobber, etc, ROB/DOB with the same characters, Dagur, Alvin, etc., RTTE with the gang, Viggo, Ryker, etc., HTTYD with the gang, Drago, Valka, Stoick, etc. *'Pros:' By narrowing the scope, we can very easily and objectively judge which articles can be included. This ensures that every character that has played a significant role will be showcased, regardless of its media source. *'Cons:' We will need to have very clear and well-thought through distinctions on which media sources we want to create sub categories for. Ie, we cannot be creating sub-categories for every single source, which includes the comics, books, shorts, etc. In that case, we will have to very objectively decide on which sub categories to create. What now? Do indicate which option you are more in favour of: Which option are you more in favour of? Option A Option B The poll will run till 1 March, 2019. After which, there might be a follow-up blog regarding these: If the majority choose Option A, we will have to decide on which 16 special (or less) articles we want to showcase. If the majority chooses Option B, we will have to decide on which media sub-categories we want to create. Category:Blog posts Category:Site news